Son of Repoman
New Orleans, Louisiana |music=''"Mosh"'' by Eminem |affiliation = None |typen=2 | type1=LPW | type2=LPW2 | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = 80's Style Grappler | finisher = "Payment Due" (Steiner Screwdriver) | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | record = 20-16 | winpct=55 | wins=20 | losses=16 | abilities= | championships= Currently none | accomplishments = • Writers Cup }} Sonny Oliver Reponovich is an American professional e-wrestler, better known by his ring name Son of Repoman (abbreviated SoR). He previously wrestled for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on both brands, also serving as the Lords of Pain Wrestling's (LPW) Goodwill Ambassador while on the Inferno brand, and represented of the anonymous General Manager on its LPW Insanity brand, which was revealed to be Eric Scorpio. The road of wrestling has not been a kind one to Sonny Reponovich, but its almost symbiotic. Wrestling needs a hopeless contender, and SoR needs to fight. Career Lords of Pain Wrestling Sonny joined LPW (then known as the OGWF) during the multi-man tag tournament for the new PWA Tag Team titles. He teamed with long time tag partner Tony Jabronie to bring Bebe's Kids to OGWF. After a quick exit from the tournament, Jabronie declared himself retired from the world of wrestling. Reponovich stayed on and worked dark matches during Pyromania's first cycle. Capitalizing on his sucess in OGWF after the split, Reponovich quickly climbed the ranks of PWA, headlining in a match for the International Heavyweight Championship against Stone. Stone used this oppourtunity to align with PWA Internet Champion Baseballz and PWA commentator Rick Stallion to form the Triumvirate, costing SoR the title. He had been featured in a variety of high profile International Heavyweigh Championship matches, but failing to capture the belt on every subsequent match. On January 1, 2007, Sonny Reponovich's contract expired and was released from LPW and was considered "blacklisted" in the professional wrestling world. These actions were due to Sonny's very vocal opinion on the fate of the "Pyro Three" going into Altered Reality. On January 3rd 2008, the committee received a registered letter. Inside was a new contract for a wrestler billed only as S.O.R. The contract was endorsed by former Pyromania GM Cher and a former higher up of the PWA. Reponovich and his allies had found a loophole in the contracting that only banned the name "Son of Repoman" from performing in LPW, not the man himself. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Payment Due'' (Steiner Screwdriver) **''The Breach'' (Full Nelson Camel Clutch) **''The Economy Crunch'' (Crowbar shot to the head of an opponent, usually tied up in the ropes, rarely used) *'Favorite moves' **Vertical Suplex **Body Slam **Drop Toe Hold **Mexican Arm Drag **Powerslam **Single Leg Boston Crab **Backbreaker **Back Body Drop **Atomic Drop **DDT **Russian Leg Sweep *'Signeture weapons' **'Crowbar' *'Theme music' **''"Piledriver"'' by Koko B. Ware **''"So Whatcha Want"'' by The Beastie Boys **''"Rising Sun"'' by Kiyoshi Yoshida ** "Mosh" by Eminem Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **Writers Cup **Apex of the Decade [[Apex of the Decade 18|ranked him #18 of all-time]] Match history External links Category:Wrestlers Category:Apex of the Decade Category:LPW Alumni